Known in the art, there is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,694 of Chun-Sheu LEE et al., granted on Feb. 7, 1989, wherein there is described a laser resonator having a cavity for the propagation of a laser beam having a wavefront in which a laser medium is positioned, comprising an aspherical concave mirror means disposed in the cavity facing an optical means for reflecting the expanded wavefront toward the lasing medium and correcting wavefront aberrations induced when the laser beam passes through the laser medium. The geometry of the aspherical concave mirror is defined by a predetermined equation.
This patent does not provide the necessary means or the necessary method steps by which a user can determine specifications from which a custom phase-conjugated circular mirror or a laser resonator including such mirror can be made.
Also known in the art, there is the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,571; 4,529,273; 4,715,689; and 4,750,818, describing different conjugated mirrors, and lasers including such mirrors. But none of these patents describes the necessary means or the necessary method steps by which a user can determine specifications from which a conjugated mirror or a laser including such mirror can be made.